A Second Chance
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Sara marries Grissom even though her heart belongs to another, though she didn't know she could love someone so deeply and with such passion until recently. This isn't just "two ships passing in the night". When evidence comes to light of a crime Sara didn't commit, she runs to her best friend's aide where things fall apart while coming together. [co-writer: dcmasters]
1. Confidence Shattered

A Second Chance

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 1: Confidence Shattered**

Catherine took a deep breath as she stood in the work bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. This was it. She was going to tell Sara how she felt. They'd spent enough time together, and knew each other inside and out. She was the only person Catherine had ever properly trusted in her life, and she owed to herself, as well as Sara, to tell her how she felt. Catherine jumped as her pager went and she stared down at it. _'Family meeting'_ it read. Frowning, though not surprised as they hadn't caught a big case all night, she stood with confidence as she left the bathroom, arriving at the staff room a minute later, flashing a smile at Sara as the others filed in.

Meanwhile, Sara stood in the conference room with Grissom. They'd kept the relationship private for many reasons, one being a conflict of interest.

Catherine couldn't understand why the two were standing together, though it wasn't unusual when they wanted help on a case. "So... what's going on?" she asked once everyone was assembled.

Sara bit her lip. "Well, we know this is sudden, but Gil and I have been together for a few months and we're getting married in a week and moving."

The words stung the older woman as she swallowed back the tears she felt forming. She wasn't going to cry, not now, even if her heart was breaking.

"Congratulations," Nick smiled, going over to hug Sara and shake Grissom's hand.

As the rest of the room followed suit, Catherine slowly slipped from the awkwardness in the room to retreat to her office, locking the door as the tears finally spilled from her eyes. She was too late.

Sara smiled, but noticed Catherine had disappeared. She went to Catherine's office and knocked. "Cath?"

Catherine wiped the tears from her eyes, checking her reflection in the mirror on her wall before unlocking the door. "Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you."

Sara raised her hand to her best friend's cheek, wiping a tear. "Can I come in?"

Catherine stood aside to allow her access. "I've not got long."

Sara sighed, stepping in. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't know how."

Catherine nodded. "It doesn't matter."

"Why did you run out?"

Catherine sighed, all the confidence she'd managed to find completely knocked from her as soon as Sara had made their announcement. "I just need to get home to Lindsay."

Sara nodded. "Well...we're having a party later this week. I hope you'll come. I'll miss you."

Catherine nodded. "I really have to go."

Sara hugged her tightly. "I really am sorry."

Catherine, not wanting to be rude, gave the brunette a gentle hug. "Me too," she whispered.

Sara pulled away.

"I... I'll see you tomorrow," Catherine said, quickly fleeing her office.

The following evening Catherine phoned in sick for the first time in years. She couldn't face Sara. The older woman felt betrayed, not to mention hurt.


	2. Confession

A Second Chance

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 2: Confession**

Later that week, the party was a huge success. Everyone congratulated them and wished them well. Catherine, however, was nowhere to be found.

"You alright?" Nick asked Sara over the music, noting the frown she'd worn for the past half an hour.

Sara shook her head. "I just wish Catherine were here."

"She's not been feeling well this week, and I think she said something about Lindsay having a school play."

Sara nodded. "I understand."

"You could always go see her."

"I know, but if she's not feeling well..."

"Send her a text, or call. I'm sure she'd be here if she could."

Sara nodded, sitting in a chair. 'Wish u were here'. she text Catherine.

'Have a wonderful night' the older woman replied unable to bring herself to say anything else as she sighed, finishing her second bottle of wine.

'Can I come over and see you?'

Catherine didn't respond. She didn't know what to say to the woman she loved.

Sara closed her phone, walking over to Grissom. "I'm going to see Catherine. I need to talk to her."

"You need me to come with you?"

Sara shook her head. "No, I'll be ok."

Grissom nodded. "I'll see you at home."

Sara nodded, kissing her cheek.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, she knocked on Catherine's door.

The door was promptly opened. "Sara..." the older woman said with surprise.

"Can I come in?"

Catherine thought about refusing, but it was too late, the younger woman had seen her now. She stepped aside to allow Sara to enter, resting against the door after closing it fearful she might lose her balance otherwise.

Sara wrapped an arm around her. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Catherine tensed a little, diverting her eyes from Sara's gaze.

"Cath, please? I'm not mad. I want to know what's wrong."

Catherine pulled away, wobbling a little on her feet as she crossed the room. "I thought we told each other everything..."

Sara sighed. "I know and I'm so sorry. What did you want me to say? That we were working late one night and an innocent kiss turned into more?"

"Did you think I'd tell everyone?"

"What? No. Of course not! I just...I didn't know what to say..."

Catherine grew increasingly upset, the alcohol taking full affect. "You're just the same as everyone else," she managed.

Sara sat her on the couch. The stench she hadn't picked up of intoxication from Catherine was now overpowering. "Honey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Empty bottles lay strewn all over the living room. It didn't look like Catherine had moved far all week. Tears now flowed freely. She'd nearly humiliated herself the day Sara announced they were leaving. "So you keep saying."

"Here, I'll get you a glass of water," Sara said, going into the kitchen and bringing her back a glass. "Drink this, please."

Catherine slowly took the glass, hands shaking as she sipped the water.

Sara wrapped an arm around her. "Please talk to me. I thought you'd be happy for me."

"It's just... it's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because I..." Catherine said, pausing to wipe a tear from her cheek, "It's stupid and it doesn't matter. Like you said, you're happy."

"But you're not and I want to know why."

"Because I thought I could trust you! I really loved you, Sara!" Catherine shouted. She couldn't hold it in any longer, and the alcohol had loosened her tongue somewhat.

Sara stood too. "Y-you love me? Since when?"

"Since always. Look, just.. you need to go."

Sara sighed. "Why do you love me?"

"Because you're all I've ever wanted, and so much more," Catherine replied with sincerity in her voice, "I told you openly, honestly about all the stuff with Eddie, and Lindsay. But you couldn't even tell me why you've been so happy lately and right now I'm far too angry to forgive you that."

Sara nodded. "I understand, but just know I would've been very happy if you had said something earlier," she said, "I just wish I would've known. You've always been my best friend. Maybe you could've convinced me of more. I'm sorry, but I can't just break this off when I can't provide a reasonable explanation."

Catherine stepped forward to brush a stray strand of hair from the brunette's face. "Then go be happy. I wish you all the luck in the world," she managed in a whispered as tears flowed once more.

Sara sighed, suddenly kissing her, if only just to feel how much the redhead loved her, what she'd lost out on...

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt, katvrah & Guest**


	3. Desires

A Second Chance

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 3: Desires**

Shocked, it took Catherine a moment to respond. She deepened the slow kiss, her arms slowly wrapping around Sara's neck.

Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine, tears flowing faster. Somewhere, the brunette knew her friend truly loved her. "I-I...don't want to go tonight..."

"What?" Catherine whispered, studying the brunette's face.

"Please...give me tonight... Show me why I shouldn't leave."

Catherine opened her mouth to speak, but instead moved closer to the brunette, kissing her with passion.

Sara moaned gently, knowing it was very wrong, but also knowing she wouldn't regret it.

Catherine pulled Sara back toward her bedroom as they kissed. As they went inside, Catherine pulled back slightly. "Are you sure?"she whispered.

Sara bit her lip, wiping her eyes as she nodded. "Yes. I know what I really want, but there's no way for me to get out of this situation. I know, I started it, but..."

"Shh..." Catherine whispered placing a finger to Sara's lips. "Then let's have one night."

Sara nodded. "I know I'll feel horrible for doing this to him, but I..." she hugged her tightly.

Catherine held the brunette, burying her face against her neck, then a few minutes later began dropping soft kisses just below her ear.

Sara calmed slowly, giggling a bit at the sensation.

"Are you ticklish?" Catherine asked, amused.

"Mhm..."

Catherine smirked, running her tongue over a small area before gently blowing over it.

Sara smiled, looking at her. "Cath?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

"You know that whole love to hate you thing when you first started..."

"..Yeah..."

"I never hated you, I... I hated that I was falling in love with a woman, because I'd always been straight..."

"Or you just thought you were straight..." Sara said.

"You're the only woman I want," the older woman whispered.

Sara smiled. "Hang on," she said, pulling out her cell. 'I think Cath & I r just gonna hang out 2nite. Prolly wont c her much when we move' she text Grissom.

Catherine watched her closely, trying to spot any sign of how she felt.

Sara showed her the text before sending it.

Catherine smiled softly, stepping forward to kiss Sara once she'd hit send.

Sara kissed her softly. "Mmm..."

Catherine moaned as her fingers moved to unbutton Sara's shirt.

Sara moaned, laying on the bed, surrendering herself to her best friend. Oddly, it didn't feel like a strange thing. Sure, it was new and, okay, she was engaged to someone else, but this felt more right than anything with him had, but, certainly, she couldn't breathe a word of it to him. They'd opened each other up to trust and she was glad he had helped her. How could she suddenly change her mind over something she couldn't explain without admitting tonight?

Catherine made quick work of removing Sara's bra, then pulled her own top over her head before leaning back down to give Sara a smoldering kiss. She knew it was wrong when the younger woman was engaged to someone else, but in this moment, it felt so right.

Sara moaned, kissing her back passionately.

Catherine brushed Sara's sides lightly, her tongue playing with Sara's.

Sara's hands trailed Catherine's sides as she moaned.

Catherine moaned deeply, pulling away to nip Sara's neck.

Sara smiled, running her hands through Catherine's hair.

Catherine sighed softly, nipping along the brunette's collarbone.

"Mmmm..."

Catherine dipped her head to give Sara's right nipple a long flick, repeating the action several times.

Sara gasped, sucking in air as she shivered slightly.

"Mmm..." she moaned, tracing the hem of Sara's trousers.

Sara jumped a bit, looking down with uncertainty. Gil was never violent, ever, but her legs were, somewhat, scarred with marks.

Catherine moved back up to kiss her lovingly. "It's ok," she whispered.

Sara sat up, hugging her gently. "I-I know, but my legs are..."

"Beautiful. Just like you," Catherine finished for her .

Sara shook her head, sliding off her pants. Red marks were every few inches down her legs.

Catherine laid Sara back again, then moved down taking her time as she softly kissed every mark. Once she'd kissed the last one, she moved back up and cupped Sara's cheek. "You're so beautiful. All of you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Catherine whispered with sincerity.

Sara hugged her tightly. "It's not...violent or anything."

Catherine nodded, kissing her softly. "You don't have to explain."

Sara nodded, kissing her back. "I might one day."

Catherine deepened their kiss, her hand stroking Sara's thigh lightly.

Sara kissed her passionately, moaning. "Please..."

Catherine returned the kiss with equal passion, her hand moving higher to stroke Sara's clit through the flimsy material of her underwear.

"Oh yes..."

"Mmm, you like that?" Catherine moaned.

"Mhm..." she moaned.

Catherine slowly pulled as away from their kiss, moving down the bed, smirking as she removed the last restriction with her teeth.

Sara let out a low groan.

Catherine lightly kissed up the inside of Sara's left leg, before switching to her opposite thigh, teasing the brunette.

Sara moaned, the tingling flowing to her center. This felt so different, but in a great way. She was becoming wetter by the second.

Catherine took Sara's clit in her mouth seconds later, gently sucking as she moaned.

Sara, instinctively, widened her legs. She'd never known that anyone could be so...gentle, calming, passionate, but have so much fire that it ignited her within a few simple acts. "Ohhh, Cath...yes..."

Catherine's tongue seemed to dance over the sensitive bundle with a steady rhythm as her hand moved up to squeeze Sara's breasts alternately.

Sara moaned loudly, her hands holding Catherine's wrists. "Oh...God... I need you..."

Catherine swirled her tongue inside the brunette teasing her as she moaned.

Sara gasped, moaning loudly as her hips began to buck. "Ohh..."

Catherine's tongue delved deeper, her tongue flicking harder increasing speed with each movement.

The brunette couldn't remember when she'd almost started to chant Catherine's name, but she knew she had a good reason. Her hips were bucking wildly into Catherine's face. "Oh yes! Cath! D-don't stop!"

Catherine continued, her tongue moving faster, squeezing Sara's left nipple.

Soon all Sara could do was moan. It felt wonderful to have Catherine there. "So...close..."

The moans of pleasure that escaped Sara's lips excited Catherine, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so wet. Her hand moved downward, her fingers lightly pinching the younger woman's clit.

"Ohhhhh god! Yesssssss! Harder!"

Catherine's tongue flicked harder, as she gave her clit a harder pinch.

Sara bucked hard into her. "Cath, I-I -can't hold it! Y-you might want to m-move..." But she only assumed that because of him. Sex was sex and, for some reason, not about intimacy for them. That was why this was so exciting for her. She didn't think anyone would want to get close and stay.

Catherine simply moved her free hand and linked it with Sara's encouragingly, moaning as she continued.

"OH GOD! CAAAAAAAATH!" Sara screamed, coming hard into her mouth, collapsing on the bed, in a sweating, panting mess.

Catherine swallowed all she gave, then moved up to kiss the brunette lovingly.

Sara held her tightly. "I-I never knew you would want to stay close like that. Please don't go!"

"I'm right here, aren't I?" Catherine smiled softly.

Sara nodded. "It's just...he never stays."

Catherine brushed Sara's cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm not him, honey."

Sara sighed. "I don't even know why I'm doing this. Maybe because we've just spent so much time together that it seemed like right thing to do. I-I do care, but not like I care for you. Of course I didn't learn that until tonight..."

"I was going to tell you. I finally found the courage and then..."

"And then I made the announcement?"

Catherine nodded. "Then you came to see me and I just wanted to run away and hide so I called in sick. I couldn't face you."

Sara nodded too. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't know how you'd take it. We'd kept it secret for so long, I guess I was used to it."

"How long?"

Sara sighed. "Six months."

"Six months?!"

Sara nodded, meekly, pulling away. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'll just go..."

"No! I... I'm sorry. D-don't go..."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked, looking back at her. "I really am sorry, but did you expect people to just leave it alone? I'm not saying you would ever tell..."

"To leave it alone they'd need to know and my lips would have been sealed. Just like with everything else you ever told me. "

Sara nodded, sitting beside her again. "True," she said, holding her tightly, kissing her softly.

Catherine sighed softly, kissing her softly.

Sara smiled, deepening the kiss.

Nothing Sara said could ever stop Catherine feeling the way she did, even if it had hurt her. But right now, in this moment, she melted into her arms, moaning against Sara's lips.

Sara nipped Catherine's bottom lip.

Catherine whimpered, pulling the brunette closer.

Sara smiled, going down to suck on her right breast.

"Oh, yes..." Catherine moaned, her head tilting back a little.

Sara moaned, squeezing the opposite gently.

Catherine moaned. "So good..."

Sara switched breasts, sucking harder.

"Mmm, Sara... please..."

Sara pulled away, kissing her passionately.

Catherine met her kiss with equal passion, moaning loudly.

Sara smiled, kissing a line down the center of her body.

Catherine's body tingled as a series of whispers escaped her lips.

Sara proceeded to kiss her thighs. "Mmm, so soft."

"Oh God..." Catherine moaned, her legs widening.

The brunette smiled, kissing her slippery clit, moaning.

"Ohhhhhh..." Catherine moaned breathlessly.

Sara smiled, sucking on the tiny bundle of nerves.

"Sara..." she moaned, biting her lip. She'd imagined this so many times, but this was so much better than she'd ever thought possible.

Sara pulled away, parting her legs. Sitting on one leg, she ground her clit gently against Catherine's.

Catherine groaned as she felt Sara's wetness, her desperation growing.

"Mmm, god you feel amazing and I'm still so wet," she moaned, grinding against her.

Catherine bent her elbows, leaning up to kiss Sara deeply as her own hips moved against Sara's.

Sara kissed her hard, moving harder, faster. "Ohhh..."

"Yes... mmm... Sara..." she moaned over and over, pulling away from the kiss as her breath quickened.

Sara whimpered, biting her lip, going faster, becoming wetter each time. "Oh Cath...more please!"

Catherine moved faster against her, hips beginning to buck. _God, this feels amazing,_ she thought, her mouth taking Sara's nipple in her mouth, sucking.

"Oh God... I-I'm gonna come so hard!" Sara moaned

"Me too," Catherine whimpered moving back up to nip Sara's neck.

Sara moaned, going harder. "OH SHIT! CAAATH! I'M C-COMING! FUCCCCK!" she screamed, coming hard, all over Catherine.

Sara's scream tipped Catherine over the edge as she came hard against the brunette. "FUCK! YES! SAAAARRAAAAAAA!" the older woman screamed as her hips bucked wildly.

Sara managed to push herself forward, falling onto Cathering. "Ow! Sorry," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not sorry," Catherine managed between breaths.

"N-no. I didn't mean this. I mean for just falling..."

"I know what you meant," Catherine smiled, kissing her softly.

Sara smiled, snuggiling into her. "Hey, Cath?"

"Yeah?" Catherine asked softly.

"It's just..." she sighed. "I know I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't leave with him, but I'll look like a bad person..."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if I could do it over, I would be with you. And, maybe, I just never saw this as a possibility because I didn't know how you felt, but I wish I could."

"Then how about, just for tonight, we forget about our lives and just be together?"

Sara nodded, hugging her tightly.

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt & katvrah**


	4. A Sleep of Dreams

A Second Chance

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 4: A Sleep of Dreams**

Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara. "You're all beautiful..." she whispered, touching her cheek.

Sara smiled. "So are you... Are you too tired?"

Now sobered, Catherine shook her head. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, that depends. Are you still drunk?"

"No."

Sara smirked. "Then I think I could think of a use for those long fingers of yours... If you don't mind, that is."

"And what would that be?" Catherine asked, with a smirk, rolling them onto their sides, her fingers stroking Sara's thigh.

Sara kissed her deeply, throwing her upper leg of Catherine's hip.

Catherine slipped three fingers deep inside Sara with ease, holding them still.

Sara moaned into her lips, resting her head on Catherine's shoulder.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Catherine smirked, moving them so slowly.

"Mhm."

Catherine increased speed, turning her head to kiss Sara slowly yet deeply.

Sara kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her. Pulling back, she blushed. "Talk to me," she moaned.

"Mmm... you're so beautiful," Catherine murmured, nipping just below Sara's ear, moving her thumb to stroke Sara's clit as her fingers went harder, curling slightly, "You sound so sexy when you moan..."

"Ohh, yes..." she moaned, knowing she was still drenched from moments before.

"God, you're wet," Catherine moaned, her movements becoming a little rougher.

"I should be."

"Mmm..." Catherine moaned, grazing her teeth over Sara's earlobe, purring as she quickened her fingers.

Sara purred a bit, her hips starting to buck.

"That's it... Mmm... Come for me baby..." she moaned, too lost in the moment to realize her affectionate slip, curling her fingers hard, moving so her palm brushed Sara's clit.

Sara's hips bucked hard. "OH GOD! HARDER!"

Catherine obeyed, going harder. "I want to hear you scream..." she moaned, nipping Sara's neck.

Sara's bucked even harder, feeling it drip from her, moaning.

Unable to hold back anymore, Catherine's hips moved to grind against the back of her hand, forcing her fingers deeper inside the brunette as her hips bucked. "Oh god..." she moaned loudly, "Mmm...You're dripping..."

Sara smiled, slipping three fingers into Catherine. "OH YES! DON"T STOPPPPPPPP!" she moaned.

Catherine's fingers moved harder, hips moving faster. "OHHHHHHH BABY! YESSSS! RIGHT THERE!"

Sara moaned loudly. "I-I CAN'T HOLD IT! OHHHHHHH CATH! YESSSSSSSSS! FUCK ME! I-I'M GONNA...OH SHIT! I NEED TO COME!"

"LET GO, BABY! OHHHH! SARA, COME WITH ME!" Catherine cried, her fingers moving harder, screaming as she came all over Sara's fingers.

Sara came seconds later. "OHHH FUCK! CAAAAAAATH! OH!"

Catherine's lips quickly pressed to Sara's, kissing her deeply.

Sara moaned deeply, her tongue slipping into Catherine's mouth. "Ohhh...mmm..."

Catherine moaned, her own tongue playing with Sara's.

Sara pulled away, pulling her fingers out and devouring the sweet nectar, moaning deeply.

"Ohhh..." Catherine moaned watching her before doing the same, "So good."

Sara moaned, pulling away once they were clean. "One more seperately?"

Catherine kissed Sara gently, then nodded.

Sara smirked. "Let me drink it straight from you," she said, lying on her back.

"Mmm, and how exactly would you like me?"

"Hmm...how about over my mouth?"

"Oh God," Catherine whimpered before moving to straddle Sara's face, "Like this?"

Sara smirked, moaning. "Yes," she said, sucking on her clit.

Catherine gasped, then let out a throaty moan, placing her hands on the wall to steady herself.

Sara sucked a little harder.

"Mmm Yesss!"

Sara moaned, nipping the bundle.

"Oh Sara!" the older woman whimpered, moving against her a little.

Sara licked the bundle slowly.

Catherine groaned. "Mmm you feel amazing..."

Sara smirked, going a bit faster.

Catherine moved against her slightly, raising herself on her knees a little to allow Sara's tongue the lightest of strokes against her clit sending tingles all over her body. "Oh, yes!"

Sara moaned into her, slipping her tongue in and out slowly.

"Oh! Ohh! Mmm!" Catherine cried repeatedly as she became wetter.

Slipping her tongue out, Sara circled her clit.

"Oh god!" Catherine moaned, breathlessly, her forehead sweaty as a few strands of hair stuck to her cheek. "Yes! Oh Sara, please! Please make me come!"

Sara slipped her tongue back in, going fast.

"YES! SARAAAAAAA!" Catherine screamed as she came hard in Sara's mouth. She couldn't remember ever coming that hard before, and she'd certainly never been that wet.

Sara moaned, purring as she drank her up.

Catherine's body shook hard, managing to move down the bed to kiss the brunette with a soft moan.

Sara wrapped her arms around her, moaning into the kiss. "You taste really good," she moaned.

Catherine moaned. "So do you. Would it be greedy to want more?"

Sara shook her head, sitting herself over Catherine's mouth.

Catherine moaned as she allowed her teeth to gently graze Sara's clit before she began sucking gently.

Sara moaned deeply.

Catherine moved slightly to allow her tongue to flick Sara's clit then gently blew over her wetness with a smirk before flicking harder.

"Ohhh, yes..."

Catherine gave a load moan as her tongue flick quicker with each stroke over the bundle, her nails raking the back of Sara's thighs.

"Mmmm." Sara moved slowly.

Catherine's tongue dipped inside the brunette deeply, swirling hard.

Sara moved faster. "Mmm, yes!"

Catherine continued with the same firmness, but moved her tongue quicker, her nails raking again as she moaned against her.

"Oh God...yes!"

Catherine's tongue moved to give Sara's clit a long, slow stroke before diving back inside her going harder and faster than she had previously.

Sara was on her hands and knees, rocking hard against her. "Oh God! More..."

It was more Catherine gave, using all the strength she had left to focus her ministrations on Sara, her tongue moving wildly inside the other woman.

"OHHHHHH GOD! YESSSS! OH...CAAAAAAAAATH!" she screamed, coming hard, shaking.

Catherine drank every drop Sara offered with several moans, then helped the brunette move down into her arms. She held Sara tight, kissing her forehead.

Sara smiled, panting as she caught her breath.

"Sleep now," she whispered.

Sara nodded. "Cold..."

Catherine smiled, pulled the covers up snug around them, giving Sara a soft kiss.

Sara kissed her back.

Catherine didn't want the kiss to end. It was tender, loving and so slow. She knew when they woke this would have to end, but after a few minutes she slowly pulled away and the two women drifted to sleep in a state of bliss, secure in each other's arms.

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt, katvrah & Aliasse**


	5. Bittersweet

A Second Chance

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 5: Bittersweet**

The two women stayed wrapped up the whole night, never changing. Sara woke to the sun shining through the blinds. And opening her eyes, seeing Catherine, she could never have been happier. Yes, guilt was there, but she would never regret what had taken place. Snuggling closer, she kissed Catherine softly.

Rousing Catherine from her dreams, the older woman kissed back softly with a quiet moan.

Sara smiled. "God, I wish I could stay."

"So do I," Catherine replied, pulling Sara closer.

"I guess I should shower..."

"I could join you?"

Sara smiled, nodding. "Please."

Catherine smiled, slowly standing. She took Sara's hand, helping her up before leading her through to the bathroom, turning the taps on.

Sara kissed her gently. "You first."

Catherine nodded, stepping in then pulled Sara in with her.

Sara stepped under the stream, getting her entire body wet. "Shampoo?"

Instead of passing it to her, Catherine squirted a blob into her palm and gently massaged it through Sara's hair.

Sara moaned softly. "Ohh..."

"Feel good?" she asked, gently rinsing her hair

"So good."

Catherine smiled, picking up the shower gel, massaging it into a lather on Sara's shoulders before covering her body giving Sara a gentle kiss.

Sara smiled, moaning softly.

Catherine pulled away slowly, allowing Sara to rinse the soap from her body before washing herself, keeping Sara close. "I wish I didn't have to go in today."

"It'd be nice."

"I've already missed so much time this week, it wouldn't be fair to not go," the older woman said, pulling Sara close.

Sara smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

After rinsing her hair, Catherine pulled Sara close again savoring every last second they had. "I need to get ready..."

Sara nodded, getting out and drying off. "And I should go back and change."

Catherine nodded as she finished drying, then gently kissed Sara's forehead.

Sara held her close, sighing and burying her head into Catherine's shoulder.

Catherine held her there for a long time, giving a soft sigh. "I'm going to be late," she whispered.

Sara nodded, letting go and quickly dressing. "Hey, how about lunch?"

"Will you have time?"

Sara nodded. "I'll make the time."

"In which case I'd love to."

Sara smiled, kissing her again, before leaving to go home and change before going to work.

* * *

Catherine took the lead on their big case in order to distract herself and the day seemed to fly by as she busied herself in her lab.

Sara had changed and was in her lab, beginning to pack knick knacks into boxes between analyzing samples.

"Still got time for lunch?" Catherine asked as she knocked on Sara's door.

Sara nodded. "Of course."

"Ready when you are," she smiled.

Sara smiled, pulling the samples out and hanging up her coat, glasses and gloves, walking over to her. "Where to?"

"Diner on the corner?" Catherine asked, "Just in case we get called back."

Sara nodded.

Catherine resisted the urge to slip her hand into Sara's as the pair left. Once they'd ordered, Catherine smiled at Sara. "I don't want today to end."

Sara shook her head. "Me either."

"I wish we had more time."

"So do I."

Catherine smiled politely at the waitress when their food arrived. "What time do you leave?"

"Work? Usually 5:30, why?"

"I just didn't know if you'd be finished up early that's all."

Sara smiled, biting into her sandwich.

Catherine's hand brushed Sara's when she went to reach for her drink. She couldn't help it. It felt right.

Sara smiled, holding her fingertips, then frowned as she put down her sandwich. "I-I don't think I can do this."

"Do what exactly? Have lunch? Leave?"

Sara sighed. "The latter. I thought I had things figured out and then...what happened was the best and safest I've ever felt. But how can I do this? It's really not him."

"I can't decide for you. I really wish I'd said something sooner, but I didn't and... you two have got your whole future planned..." Catherine said softly. She didn't want to convince Sara to go, but at the same time, she didn't want Sara to regret staying. What if she felt differently in a week, a month, a year? She'd have thrown everything away on the basis of a great friendship and one night of passion.

"I know..." Sara said. "But you really are amazing and wonderful and so beautiful. I understand what you're saying though."

Catherine gave a smile as tears filled her eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

Sara got up, sitting beside her. "I'll miss you more."

Catherine rested her head against Sara's shoulder as a few tears finally fell. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sara hugged her tightly. "Sorry for what?" she whispered.

"Not telling you sooner," Catherine said, straightening and wiping her eyes as some more of the team entered, "I should get back."

Sara wiped Catherine's eyes. "I hope we have that chance and that you won't push me away in thinking I left you for him," she whispered.

* * *

Catherine gave a small nod, more tears falling as she fled the diner, heading back to her lab. She had a glimpse of how much love they could share last night, not just physically, and now it just seemed to hurt more than before.

Sara sighed, making her way back to her lab, digging in her box for a small scarf she always used when contaminants were present. She stuck it in a small bag, hung it on the door to Catherine's lab, knocked and went back to finish packing. She'd always said the small blue scarf was her favorite because it was just the right length to double and tie behind her head.

Catherine frowned when she opened the door and no one was there. She was about to shut it again when she saw the scarf. Taking the bag into her lab, she opened it and pressed it to her nose inhaling Sara's perfume. She gave a soft sigh, then rebagged it, not wanting it to lose it's scent too quickly. Over the next few hours, she tried to ignore the inevitable and threw herself into their case.

"Ready to go?" Grissom asked Sara as he knocked on the door to her empty lab.

Sara sighed, just packing up the rest of her things, but, thinking about this, especially after last night, could she really do this?

"I know it's going to be hard to leave our friends behind, but It's a fantastic opportunity for both of us, and we'll get more time together."

Sara sighed. "I know, I know." She knew there was a possibility - however slim - of her liking of Catherine not being what she wanted, but, in a way, she knew it would never leave. She stared at the ring on her left hand. It it felt like a ton of bricks anymore. She knew it wasn't right, but how could she ever explain that to him?

"Come on, let's go before you get cold feet," he said, then in a rare attempt to express his feelings offered, "I can't wait to marry you, Sara."

Sara nodded, giving a tiny smile. "I know. It's unbelievable."

"This time next week you'll be my wife," he smiled, touching her cheek briefly.

Sara swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in her throat. It wasn't right to say she couldn't do this, but it wasn't right to hurt herself like this either. "Yeah... Carry the box out. I'll, uh, just be a minute..."

"Ok," he smiled, picking up the box and leaving.

Sara sighed, sitting on her desk, taking a last look around. "How can I let myself go like that? He's such a great guy. I can't hurt him. I have to do this," she said determined. She walked to knock on Catherine's door. "Cath? Please?"

Catherine refused to unlock her door. If she ignored it, then it wouldn't happen, right?

Sara sighed sadly, walking away.

Catherine exited her office a minute later. She should see Sara before she left. Make things right. "Nick, have you seen Sara?" she asked from Sara's office doorway when she realized it was empty.

"Yeah, she was just walking outside. Seemed really upset," he said.

"They're leaving? Now?"

He nodded. "Their labs and offices are all packed up. If you hurry, you might catch them."

"Thanks," Catherine said, running outside just as they we're both about to step into the car. "Sara! Wait!" she shouted, running down the steps.

Sara turned, stopping before opening the door. "Yeah?" she asked, wiping her eyes quickly.

"Sara, I..." the older woman managed, looking between her and Grissom.

Sara nodded. "What is it?" _Don't hold back, baby,_ she mouthed, facing Catherine so Grissom wouldn't see.

As much as it hurt her, Catherine couldn't hurt two of her friends. If she confessed how she felt, then she ran the risk of losing both if them. Swallowing the three words she was desperate to confess to the woman who stole her heart a long time ago, she looked into Sara's eyes, trying to convey her feelings through the long look she gave her. "Don't doubt. Don't look back," she said weakly.

Sara smiled, hugging her tightly. "I know, honey," she breathed in her ear. "But it's too late," she said, kissing cheek. "I stand by what I said at lunch and last night. I'll miss you so much."

Catherine nodded, holding her tightly. "I'll miss you so much too. If you ever need a friend, you know where I am," she whispered, "Any time, day or night."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Always," Catherine said sincerely.

Sara smiled again, pulling away and getting into the car.

Catherine smiled, waving them off before heading back inside. She pushed past her colleagues, slamming her office door as she burst into tears. That was it. Her soul mate was gone.

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt, katvrah & Aliasse**


	6. Assumption

A Second Chance

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 6: Assumption**

A week later they were married and adjusting to living together. It was a little difficult. As much as they loved each other, they each knew they needed their own space.

After two more weeks had passed, Sara had gone to the store. It was close enough for her to walk. She'd entered a darkened alley, that didn't see sunlight. She couldn't see sunlight or her stalker. She heard footsteps, turned and was on the ground. She reached on her belt, quickly realizing she had nothing to defend herself with. The next thing she could feel was a blow to her head and she was unconsious.

She woke up in the alley. It was colder as the sun had gone down. She looked down, instantly being terrified from her lack of clothing. Her body was injured in numerous spots. She managed to sneak back to the house through the darkness, and upstairs to the bathroom to examine the damage.

Nothing was life-threatening, but based on how the spot between her legs ached unbearably, she knew she'd been raped. And she also had bruises on numerous spots, cuts and scrapes. Right now, her worry was showering and getting things covered up, not to mention, cancelling credit cards and figuring those things out. Locking the door, she stepped into a steaming shower, crying as the hot water hit the injuries.

* * *

Catherine had been slowly spiraling since Sara left. She was late for work, looking worse for wear and hid herself in her lab most days, not to mention the number of times the usually happy CSI snapped at colleagues for no real reason.

It had now nearly been two months since Sara had left and Nick's phone buzzed with the regular number that seemed to call this time every night. Catherine's land-line.

"Hello?"

"It's Lindsay. Can you come 'round? Mom's drunk again and I haven't had dinner yet."

Nick nodded. "I'll be right there. Anything you want me to bring you?"

"I need a new geometry set for school. Do you have a spare one at work?"

"What specifically do you need?"

"A compass and a protractor."

Nick looked around. "Got them. What do you want for dinner?"

"Something with chicken?"

Nick nodded. "Ok. If I brought you sandwhich ingredients, would you be able to help yourself some nights?"

"Yes. Sorry to bug you."

Nick shook his head. "It's all right. We're all taking a big hit without Grissom and Sara here. As long as I can get away, I can help you with dinner. There are some nights when I can't, which is why I suggested sandwiches."

"Thank you," Lindsay said, going quiet then whispering, "I wish Sara was here. Mom was always happy when she was here."

Nick nodded. "I know."

Lindsay hung up and got her mother a bowl in case she was sick, a glass a water and some aspirin from the medicine cabinet, then kissed her forehead as she lay on the sofa in a drunken slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sara's phone gave a buzz on the desk in her lab.

Sara looked at the message.

All Nick's message read was _'SOS'_.

_'Cath?'_ she text.

_'Yes.'_

_'I'll be there ASAP'_ she text, walking into to see her husband. "Cath needs me. Nick just sent me an SOS."

Grissom nodded. Catherine was never one to need help, so it must be urgent. "Go. But Sara..."

"What?" she asked.

"I heard you being sick this morning. Are you ok?"

Sara nodded, pulling her sweatshirt down. "Must just be that flu going around."

"You've been acting strange for weeks, Sara."

"Strange, how?"

"Every time I try and get close, you push me away. We've only been married a couple of months."

"I Just haven't felt well," she insisted, her hands flying to her stomach.

Grissom observed her. "Are you pregnant?"

Sara sighed. "I-I...you were working one night. I walked to the store and was attacked in the alley. I blacked out. When I came to, I had no clothes. It was dark. I ran for a shower and took care of the damage," she said, shakily.

Grissom shook his head. "You're lying. Who is he?"

"What? Why would I lie about something like this?"

"You're a CSI. You would have reported it. Told me at least."

"I had no ID, no purse, wallet, credit cards. Everything was stolen! That was why I cancelled my cards and replaced everything. And how the hell do you expect me to tell you I was raped? It's scary enough saying it to the police. I didn't see who attacked me."

"I need time to think. Go to Catherine."

* * *

**Reviews: katvrah & Aliasse**


End file.
